


【德哈】有生之年

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Summary: 有生之年狭路相逢终不能幸免
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 23





	【德哈】有生之年

  
**有生之年**  
 **狭路相逢**  
 **终不能幸免**  
  
 **十一岁**  
德拉科的记忆是他们在火车上的第一次相遇  
然而哈利却记得在长袍店遇到的那个令人讨厌的苍白男孩。  
以及无法再赘述，那个握手。  
  
 **十二岁**  
他们像是患了中二病装模作样的决斗。  
有人说哈利是斯莱特林的继承人。  
所有人都开始怀疑，却有一个最糟糕的家伙，嗤之以鼻。  
  
 **十三岁**  
哈利有了一个教父。  
但是德拉科则更多的陷于如何陷害一只魔法生物。  
  
 **十四岁**  
黑暗降临。  
彼时他们已经开始意识这些会改变什么，只是未来无论如何也不会透彻。  
而当哈利骑着扫帚划过天空与龙缠斗时，德拉科却在不合时宜的担心。  
  
 **十五岁**  
哈利失去了教父。  
德拉科离开了父亲。  
一个男孩的成长，在于发现他的父亲，只是个普通人。  
  
 **十六岁**  
他们深陷最黑暗，不是别处，而是自己的心灵。  
哈利发现，他讨厌的家伙，做了不可原谅的事，但是他却觉得有些同情他。  
  
 **十七岁**  
决战开始，决战，决战结束。  
他救了哈利一次，被哈利救了一次，如此看来，两不亏欠。  
如果不算上他的妈妈。  
  
 **十八岁**  
审判开始。他突然觉得作为最年轻者坐上最高的被告席也是种荣耀。  
握着锤子的人问，“你被指控谋杀阿不思•邓不利多…”  
英雄赶来的恰到好处，“他是被迫，而且他曾经试图保护我。”  
他只是看着英雄拖长了调子，“疤头，我受够了你这自以为是的同情心。”  
  
 **十九岁**  
交出财产，罪责被减轻。他安静告诉魔法部的人那些东西可以搬走，父亲入狱，母亲一病不起。  
救世主寄来一笔钱，收件人是纳茜莎马尔福，他自作主张退了回去，甚至没让母亲知道。  
但是他终于忍不住决定找疤头谈谈。  
  
他去了破特家，没有朋友，没有帮佣，没有家养小精灵。救世主叫了两份麻瓜外卖，他捏着鼻子塞了下去。酒倒是不错，不然他也不会喝了这么多。  
他说破特你到底要干什么。你去辩护你给我家寄钱到底是为了什么。  
为了你妈妈救过我，没她我就没命了，还能为了什么？  
他站起身来把钱袋里的金加隆倒在了坐在地上的救世主头上，金币砸得他脑壳噼里啪啦响。他说你看，就算交上一半家产我口袋里的钱都足够砸死你。  
而破特给了他一拳，哦，不止一拳。  
  
 **二十岁**  
家族的生意开始陆陆续续重启，马尔福家积累的经营之道有的时候抵得上名声扫地。  
格林格拉斯家族提出联姻，一个需要金钱，一个需要名誉，他与他家小女儿见了一面就应允，反正他也没想到他会跟她产生爱情什么的。  
跟她，跟任何人。  
只是他后来遇到了黄金三人组，救世主终于不显得突兀，而是带着韦斯莱的小妹妹。  
  
 **二十一岁**  
他莫名其妙接到了疤头的来信，邀请他再去喝酒。他带了满满的钱袋，准备再砸他一次。  
结果去了看到救世主已经趴在吧台上醉醺醺，他说我不想和金妮结婚，她很好，可是我就是不喜欢她了。  
他说她喜欢英雄，她见识过我战斗时候的样子，她可以和我一起战斗。可是以后一起经营家庭，一起研究家庭布置生几个孩子，那个时候的我就不是她喜欢的那个我了。  
他恨不得踹他一脚，他说他妈的疤头你有这么多朋友你他妈的来跟我说这个？你知道我是谁吗？  
救世主镜片后的眼睛醉醺醺的眯起，绿色在酒吧的灯光里晕开一片光，他说德拉科马尔福，你骂人你妈妈不会让你洗嘴巴吗？他说除了你我还能给谁说，所有朋友都觉得我们应该在一起。他说我也知道多可笑，我在跟敌人抱怨感情问题。  
德拉科在打死他和灌醉他之间选择了后者，他觉得自己选择的原因是因为受不了明天报纸上可能出现的食死徒暴打救世主，并非出于别的什么。  
他喝的不省人事，抓着他的手，他说马尔福你哪算敌人啊，你赶得上伏地魔一半吗，别往自己脸上贴金了。我就是讨厌你罢了。  
德拉科有点后悔刚才的选择。  
但是他最终夹带着救世主幻影移行打包送回他家，被开门的小母鼬一个蜇人咒击中。懦夫，他骂自己，为什么不把他扔在马路上。  
  
 **二十二岁**  
哈利和金妮不温不火地拖着，时不时找他出来疏导感情问题。  
终于有一次在救世主家他终于受不了，握着酒瓶子准备砸在救世主头上，他说你他妈的不是以坚强勇敢著称于世吗，你那些巨怪一样的勇气都上哪了，你别像个娘们一样欠操行吗。  
救世主迷迷糊糊，本能性还击，他说你他妈来操我呀。  
德拉科手里的酒瓶子吓得掉在了地上。然后他逃了。  
懦夫，他骂自己，拖拖沓沓的回去看了看，发现救世主在已经和刚还在抱怨的女朋友滚在了床上，他独自回了家，一夜没睡着。  
  
 **二十三岁**  
哈利再没找过他。偶尔遇见，尴尬打个照面。  
家里催了几次订婚，德拉科尽量拖着。出狱不久的卢修斯问儿子你是不是喜欢上什么人，德拉科站在那里，闭上眼睛掩饰儿时养成的战战兢兢，却在黑暗的脑海里看见一个人的身影。  
他说是。  
卢修斯说喜欢何用。  
  
 **二十四岁**  
他反思了他的学校生活，想一个人，一直在想一个人。  
那或许不是爱情，那应该不是爱情，那是执念，是希望战胜的不甘是立场相对的厌恶是不可言说的嫉妒是…  
那或许是爱情。已经十四年，生活一直被干扰，德拉科马尔福只关心自己，却总有一个人横在他心里。  
他不知道，到底什么是爱情。  
  
他在一个午夜喝了一瓶伏特加壮胆，跑到救世主家敲门说我现在操你还来得及吗。  
好在那天救世主一人在家。  
好在那天他也喝多了。  
好在还来得及。  
  
完事之后他们躺在床上，哈利点了一根烟问马尔福这是为了什么。  
他说你能不能不这样抽烟活像出来卖的。  
哈利揍了他一拳，哦，不止一拳。  
  
 **二十五岁**  
有了第一次就无法制止，他们都不再问为什么。  
两人的婚期都一拖再拖。  
  
 **二十六岁**  
哈利躺在床上问你爱我吗？  
他惊讶地停止了动作，他想起父亲说喜欢何用。他说我不知道，我只知道我想和你做爱。  
做爱，听听多好听，比操这种单字好听太多。  
哈利伸出手把他拉近，他说我不知道为什么，他说你连当敌人都不够格我却老想着你，他说德拉科马尔福你就是个王八蛋，你性格懦弱立场不明见利忘义两面三刀干啥啥不行，你除了长得帅和有钱还能干什么。  
他说，我为什么老是想你。  
他说，我要结婚了，再拖下去韦斯莱家族就要打断我的腿了，连魔法部都要关注这事了。  
他说，你来当我的伴郎，然后咱俩一刀两断。  
德拉科打了他一拳，说你他妈的真把自己当人物了疤头，你跟我说这些然后说你要结婚了，你这是玩我吗让我当你伴郎…  
他说好。  
懦夫，他骂自己。  
  
 **二十七岁**  
他不知道哈利是用什么理由说服大家伴郎竟然是马尔福。  
他知道单身夜他俩最后莫名其妙地又滚在了一起，只是这次之后他没有离开。  
哈利睡着了，脸颊消瘦白皙，黑发散在枕上，露出伤疤还在。孽障，德拉科想，要不是这个疤谁会和他遇见。  
他起床最后改伴郎的发言稿，枯坐半夜，在清晨把改了一年的那张纸撕掉。  
  
一切都很好，直到他发言。  
他说大家都很疑惑我是施了怎么样的夺魂咒把救世主迷惑挤掉了红头发到了现在这个位置的。  
他说任何在霍格沃兹上过学的人大概都知道我们一直是敌人。  
他说哈利，所以你找个敌人当伴郎你就别想得到什么祝福，祝你和韦斯莱白头到老？开玩笑。  
他说特别是你昨天晚上还被我操到哭的时候，就更别指望我能说什么好话。  
他说我受够了你，我们遇见了十七年，我他妈的在你身上浪费了十七年，我受够了，我不想在浪费下去了。  
他说哈利，我不想和你在一起了，以这种方式。  
他说我想和你好好在一起，不偷偷摸摸的，不找各种各样借口，不一边滚在床上一边提防着韦斯莱什么时候回家。  
他说哈利，我不知道我爱不爱你，但是我只是想和你在一起。  
他说我是干啥啥不行，但是我可以改，就跟你那么蠢你也可以改一样，没有谁和谁天生就在一起的，我迈了一步，你呢？  
他说哈利，我是个懦夫，但是我上面这段话估计能够体现勇气这东西了。你要不要再考虑一下和谁结婚？  
他说，哦，我爸爸说喜欢无用，但我想试试爱有没有用。  
  
这段话的结果是他爸爸是第一个冲上来揍他的人，德拉科深感欣慰这时候还是我们家族的反应能力最强，我爸爸就是厉害。  
然后就被淹没在了一群韦斯莱的拳头里。  
他后来知道那天他被打断了两根肋骨，其中一根差点戳进肺里，别的地方就不说了，同时他的身上还几乎被施了除了阿瓦达之外的所有咒语。  
但是有人治好了他。  
还给了他一个吻。

**二十八岁**

马尔福家的少爷是不是从来没有来过麻瓜咖啡厅。  
算了吧你知道我爸那个爱好，赫敏第一次带我们来这里的时候他简直要疯了。  
马尔福你少撇嘴，现在站在道德高地的人是我。  
不没有我没有和哈利来过这里，哈利不是那种经常来咖啡厅的人。得了吧你连这个都不知道就敢抢婚？敢情你俩在一块这么长时间逛滚床了？  
我知道？我当然知道，我早就知道了。  
一个女人要是连自己未婚夫经常失踪去哪里都不知道，未免也太失败了。再说哈利什么时候能藏得住事？  
对，我有预感，我本来还以为他会跟我摊牌，结果婚礼都办了我以为你俩想明白了。但是我没想到你真能干得出来。  
得了吧，马尔福的道歉可以信吗，你早知道道歉你别抢婚啊。  
我当然生你们气，废话，你要不信我现在在给你来个阿瓦达？  
但是我也有点庆幸。  
没错我爱他，但是我也知道他不爱我。  
说这话听起来有点逞强啊，但是你现在来这么一出，总比二十年后儿女双全了，再跑来说对不起啊你老公这么多年爱的都是我我们俩从婚前劈腿扯到婚内出轨怎么断都断不干净我们也尽力了但是真爱无敌所以我们还是在一起吧对不起了 来的好。  
就当是放三个人一条生路吧。  
我提条件？我要什么？你们有什么值得我要的？  
正好这样我也可以去参加英格兰队的找球手选拔了，之前差点为了结婚把这女头鸟队都放弃了。我估计现在他们为了商业效应也得要我了，至少能得个替补吧。  
对啊我还爱他，但是之后，之后谁说的清楚呢。总之现在我比之前和他一起的时候轻松多了。  
放心我不会跟你抢的，我们韦斯莱还没有到跟马尔福抢男人的程度。  
得了我还有训练，你记得把账单结了，你有麻瓜的钱吧？  
不，我不会原谅你，你也不需要我的原谅。  
至于哈利，我会原谅他，但是他不会原谅自己。

**二十九岁**

好吧我知道你们不想抛头露面，但是婚礼至少还是应该有的！你至少应该邀请几个人，纯血的那些家族……

德拉科，你是马尔福家的继承人！你的婚礼不只是你的，还是关系到我们整个家族！

不，不可能，绝没有让步的余地，我都同意你娶了一个男人了，还是个破特！

……你说什么？

如果我的理解没错的话，德拉科，你是说，你们两个，上个月在法国，已经结婚了？

你告诉我你们是去旅游的！我以为你们只是去旅游的！

你怎么能干出这种事，你还是不是个马尔福了！你走，我不想再见到你！

你还真敢走！

算了，你先别告诉你妈，我怕她又受不了昏过去。

算了还是告诉她吧……她本来也不讨厌破特家那个小子。

算了你还是周末把破特带到家里来吧，一起吃个饭。

我还没同意他姓马尔福呢！

**三十岁**

哈利。嗯……好久不见哈。

那个雪貂不在吧？

我就过来给你们两张票，魁地奇世界杯的决赛，金妮是英格兰队的找球手……的替补。

不是我想给你们的啊，金妮给票给多了，赫敏让我给你送过来。

我耳朵红了吗？！

我才不要去那个雪貂家里喝酒。

好吧喝一杯也行。

他不在家是吧？

嗯……这味道……你们烤了鸡腿？

**三十一岁**

哈利！

你好，马尔福……额，德拉科。

这是给你们的花，恭贺乔迁之喜……说真的，哈利，我还以为你们会住到马尔福庄园去呢。

不，我是说我以为他会坚持让你们住到马尔福庄园。想想吧哈利，那是他的家是吧。况且这地方，说实话，可真是一点都不马尔福……

好了好了我知道都是他弄的，你会家务魔咒我才吃惊呢。下次我给你带本家务魔咒大全来……为什么不要？莫莉给我的，上面的咒语真的是又简单又实用，连罗恩都能看一遍就学会！

对啊，自从我怀孕之后就都是他在做这些事了。

嗯，预产期在明年二月，哈利，我希望你能做孩子的教父。

哈利，你有没有想过抚养一个孩子？德拉科需要继承人，我也知道你喜欢……

我当然知道，你们可以领养一个孩子啊。

**三十二岁**

啧啧，德拉科，看看你，你简直要把你们马尔福家的脸丢尽了。你是在给詹姆换尿布吗？还是麻瓜的那种？

别过来！我可不想沾上你儿子的臭气！

赫敏说这个好用？你是在给我说你在听一个泥……一个麻瓜出身的人传授育儿经验？

我们？阿芙儿出生的时候都是扎比尼家的家养小精灵在管啊。

别露出这种表情了，你们至少还有纳西莎可以帮帮忙，想象扎比尼夫人，我的天啊，我可不想把阿芙儿交给她。

德拉科！你知道我说的是那个扎比尼夫人！

哦哦哦，乖，小詹姆，阿姨不好，阿姨吓到你了，乖……

**三十三岁**

德拉科。

这是从麻瓜医生那里拿来的化验结果。这已经是麻瓜世界我能找到的最好的医生了。

没有什么区别，德拉科，只是和巫师界的叫法不同罢了。

德拉科，你是圣芒格的医师，你不用我告诉你能不能治愈。

对，想要站起来是不可能了，不过失明和失聪都是一定概率的……

那边给我的数据还要低一点，很多孩子活不到五岁。

德拉科，德拉科你冷静一点，你现在是唯一一个能跟哈利谈这件事的。他不听我和罗恩的。哈利和詹姆都需要你，德拉科，你不能……

不，你不是个懦夫。德拉科，你不是。

好的，我明白了。我会继续帮你找的。

帮我问候哈利……还有詹姆。

**三十四岁**

哈利，你要来杯茶么？

从你们结婚我们还没有好好聊过天吧，哦对不起，之前我们也没有聊过。

我丈夫的意思，或许他并没有表达清楚，他让你们再去领养别的孩子，并不是说让你们放弃詹姆。

我明白。哈利，我是一个母亲，你说的我都明白。

怎么可能，每一对父母都会担心的。我怀着小龙的时候，开始刚怀孕的时候担心他的魔法天赋够不够高，担心他长得够不够好看，担心他够不够聪明。后来，随着月份越来越大，我想，他哪怕是个哑炮都没关系，只要他健康就好。

卢修斯？他当然不会说，我每次告诉他我的担心的时候，他都会嘲笑我，你知道他的样子，皱着鼻子，“这可是个马尔福，怎么可能会有那些问题！”但是小龙出生的时候，他对我说的第一句话是什么你知道么？

他说，“纳西莎，我数了好几遍，手指和脚趾都不多也不少，都是五个！”

这件事别告诉我丈夫，也别告诉你丈夫。

我知道，她说的有道理。其实当时我也做过检查，瞒着卢修斯。

我当时啊，自己一个人坐在私人医生的诊所里，等待着结果，当时我想，如果这个孩子真的有问题，那么我怎么办，我会放弃他么？

我就坐在那里，想了很久很久，后来我想，哪怕有百分之九十九的可能性，他不是一个健康的孩子，不还是有百分之一的可能么。

就算真的是百分之百，我又有什么可怕的，我的丈夫是马尔福，我是个布莱克，这两个家族还怕养不起一个孩子？

不，我没有拿结果就走了。

我知道，或许他没有生下来会更幸福，但是他生下来，至少有选择幸不幸福的机会。

哈利，你呢？如果你和德拉科当时就检查出詹姆有问题，那么你会把他送回孤儿院，再换一个健康的孩子吗？

**三十五岁**

爸爸，我疼。

**三十六岁**

哈利，哈利别这样。

斯科皮和莉莉没事，他们只是睡了。

德拉科，德拉科去魔法部登记了。

哈利，求求你别这样。

哭出来吧。

**三十七岁**

哈利，我把德拉科送回来了。

醒酒剂在……

好吧，那就让他醉着吧。他也就是醉着的时候不喝酒了。

莉莉和斯科皮有什么需要的么？

好的，周末我和潘西去看看卢修斯。

哈利，我啊，向来都不太会应对这种事情，不过你保重。

**三十八岁**

小龙，你有多久没有回过你们那个家了？

**三十九岁**

哈利，你们这样子已经多久了？

所以说，自从詹姆的葬礼之后，你们两个实际上就已经……

那么斯科皮和莉莉都是跟着你们谁？

怪不得你总是周末工作，原来是为了跟他错开。

哈利，他们现在已经四岁了，他们很快就会懂为什么他们的两个父亲彼此，就像你说的，几乎没有交谈。

哈利，你想怎么办？

**四十岁**

东西我已经打包好了，一会会有家养小精灵过来取。

好的，协议你签了么？

还没有，在哪呢？

我放在起居室的茶桌上了。

斯科皮和莉莉的体检预约在周日了，写的我的名字，要是你不介意的话……

协议里面写了，我们是共同抚养，所以你随时都可以见他们。

那我下周末带他们去趟对角巷，我答应了斯科皮给他买扫帚，还没来得及去。

你确定他……他才五岁，德拉科。

我五岁的时候就已经有了第一把玩具扫帚了，别忘了他是个马……对不起我忘了，不再是了。

……

……

我给你打包了一套麻瓜的衣服，你如果需要的话可以穿，还有一些麻瓜的钱，免得你又去什么咖啡厅然后没钱被扣在了那里。

这事够你说多少年……对了，他们的衣服我都安排好了，成套的放在他们各自的衣橱里。我给斯科皮和莉莉说了让他们自己穿完整理好。家务魔咒的表格我钉在厨房的软木板上了，如果你们实在吃不下你做的饭了，让餐厅送饭来，记在我的账上就行，不要总是吃零食。不要让莉莉吃太多糖，给斯科皮的也要看好，不要让他偷偷给了莉莉……你笑什么？

得了德拉科，你什么时候变得，变得像……

像什么？

韦斯莱夫人，我是说，罗恩的妈妈。

……哈利！你就不能离婚前最后说点好听的吗！

好好好，我错了，我都记得了。你也不要总是和卢修斯吵架。

啧啧，破特，听听你说的话，你十五岁的时候能想象你会这么说吗？

我十五岁的时候也不会想我会姓马尔福……

我会想

什么？

我会想，你会姓马尔福。

……

……

得了吧德拉科，不说了吧。都走到这一步了。

哈利。

嗯？

我突然想不明白为什么我们要离婚。

我们都分居两年了。

是你说你吵够了。

是你先开始酗酒。

……对不起。当时我只是不知道怎么样面对他的死。

其实，德拉科。说实话，如果那个时候，你没有那样子的话，可能我就会那样了。

怎么可能，我的救世主，你可是以勇敢著称……

说真的，德拉科，我当时想，我们之中只能有一个人倒下去。你和他们俩占用了我全部的时间，我反而没有那么想詹姆了。

……

德拉科，我突然意识到，明天早上，我还是躺在卧室里，睁着眼睛看着看天花板，然后起床，去看斯科皮和莉莉。我的生活没了你可能不会有什么太大的改变。但是我再怎么专心的听，也听不见你早上冲澡的声音，你房间门开了，你走过走廊，你开门，走到我床边来看我，关上门，打开他俩房间的门，又关上，做好所有早饭，大门打开……

你都知道，我还以为你睡着。

我都知道。德拉科，我一直都知道。

哈利。

德拉科，我很难过。

哈利，你觉得我们还相爱吗？

我不知道。我现在想以前的事，感觉好像是个梦。

哈利。

我昨天晚上做了个梦，梦见我们结婚的时候，在巴黎，你太紧张了，从前一天晚上就开始喋喋不休，全是废话，你那一晚上说的话比现在两年里给我说的都多。后来你开始不停地换给我领带夹和袖口，我们带的所有的你都不满意，后来我们冒险幻影移形回马尔福庄园，你给我试了多少个你记得么？

哈利。

你给我试了三十七对袖口，四十二个领带夹。你找出一个就开始给我讲，你怎么买下了它，什么材质的，妖精做的还是巫师做的，这个肯定合适，然后你给我带上，说不行啊，真丑。我那时候看着你，你头发乱了，额头上有汗，德拉科，我当时想你简直笨到无可救药。

最后是银的，百合花，花蕊是碎祖母绿。

你记得。

你也记得。

哈利，我们失去了一个孩子了。我不能再承担失去另外两个，还有你。

协议在起居室的茶桌上。

哈利。

去把它烧了。

**四十一岁**  
  
斯科皮晚上做了噩梦，跑来找哈利一起睡，吵醒了德拉科。  
“他以前也来找你吗？“哄睡着了儿子，德拉科问。  
哈利点点头。  
“那他为什么从来不找我……”德拉科虚张声势地在斯科皮屁股上比划了一下，“莉莉也从来不找我！”  
“得了吧，斯科皮做噩梦一般都是被莉莉吓得。”  
  
 **四十二岁**  
  
哈利从魔法执行部回家，发现德拉科在医院和病人吵了架，在沙发上坐着生闷气。  
哈利安抚半天，从医德讲到礼仪，从沙发讲到床上。  
一个星期后德拉科荣升主任。哈利怎么也想不通这他妈算个什么逻辑。  
“可能是因为我是医院董事吧……你不知道这件事？！”  
哈利决定去调查一下婚内财产动向。  
  
 **四十三岁**  
  
“你是霍格沃茨校董我知道，你在圣芒格是董事我也知道，其他的投资……等等，为啥你还是韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的股东？”  
“嗯……罗恩找过我帮他们周转资金，我就顺便入了个股。”  
哈利摔了账本。  
  
 **四十四岁**  
  
卢修斯的葬礼上，德拉科彬彬有礼，一丝不乱。  
回到家他把自己关在卧室里，头枕在哈利腿上哭到断气。  
哈利俯身拢顺他的金发，在他额角印下一个吻。  
“你有我在。”  
  
 **四十五岁**  
  
纳西莎让他们搬回马尔福庄园，自己要搬去布莱克老宅。  
德拉科劝了三天没有效果，来跟哈利抱怨，“那里除了灰什么都没有，你说老太太在任性什么？”  
哈利去了一句话劝服老马尔福夫人，“嗯，格里莫广场12号现在是我的。”  
  
 **四十六岁**  
  
斯科皮和莉莉的录取通知书终于来了，他俩送到九又四分之三站台，哈利看着德拉科重复了一千遍“你们俩不进斯莱特林就剥夺你们继承权“，决定给孩子们缓解点压力。  
“你们也可以进格兰芬多，一个就行。”  
然后斯科皮去了赫奇帕奇，莉莉去了拉文克劳。  
“你说我们要不要再领养个孩子？”德拉科撕毁了学校猫头鹰送来的信之后严肃地问他。  
  
 **四十七岁**  
  
斯科皮来信说，在学校到处都有人围观他们，极其苦恼。  
德拉科回了一封长信，中心思想是作为一个马尔福，我们要习惯因为自己的出类拔萃而接受崇拜的目光，以及你妹妹为什么没有给我们写信。  
下封信果然变成了莉莉来的，只有一句话。  
“他们围观是因为我们是波特，不是因为马尔福。“  
哈利看着德拉科的表情，笑喷了南瓜汁。  
  
 **四十八岁**  
  
莉莉当了拉文克劳的找球手，抓住了金色飞贼，赢了学校魁地奇决赛。某位家长不但前去为拉文克劳加油助威，还穿戴全套拉文克劳蓝一整个星期。  
该周内魔法执行部收到了关于此事的一百三十五封猫头鹰，其中一百二十一封是要求调查圣芒格院长是不是被人用复方汤剂冒充的，还有二十三封是要求魔法执行部主管管理一下自己的丈夫。剩下一封来自他们赫奇帕奇的儿子，要求爸爸提醒父亲，他们家世代斯莱特林。  
  
 **四十九岁**  
  
他们最终还是搬回了马尔福庄园，不然老太太只和家养小精灵住在这么大房子，简直不人道。  
德拉科在晚饭之后向哈利抱怨，如果纳西莎再这么做甜点下去，他将沦落为一个有啤酒肚的中年胖子。  
哈利决定提醒他首要问题不是啤酒肚，而是发际线。  
  
 **五十岁**  
  
斯科皮从学校偷偷寄来信，打小报告说莉莉与韦斯莱家的雨果交往过密，请示爸爸要不要让父亲知道这件事。  
哈利想了十分钟就回了信，“以你父亲对你妹妹的疼爱程度，和他与韦斯莱家一贯的关系，我觉得你先告诉他你和雨果交往过密比较好。”

**五十一岁**

纳西莎去世后，卢修斯的画像吐槽时间少了一半。

因为那一半全用来秀恩爱。

现任马尔福夫人（？）实在不知道哪个更辣眼睛，于是决定给他装个帘子。

**五十二岁**

斯科皮毕业之后去了魔法部，管理魔法生物。德拉科对这个部门的鄙视仅次于麻瓜事务司。

哈利悄悄地给斯科皮出主意，让他用工资送了德拉科一只白孔雀，顶替之前院里跑了的那只。

自诩为严父的后者臭骂儿子一通，理由是“我还没到退休在家没事干养孔雀的地步！”

当然，如果一个月之后他没有瞒着哈利偷偷地在圣芒格的院长办公室遛孔雀把院长办公室搅了个底朝天，最后被迫让儿子带着魔法生物司去收场，他的臭骂会更有说服力。

**五十三岁**

哈利在莉莉与雨果的婚礼结束之后找到了喝的烂醉的德拉科和罗恩，两人正在抱头痛哭多年世仇成朋友也就算了，为什么还会变成了儿女亲家。

等他把德拉科拖回家，后者挂在他身上嘟嘟囔囔，“哈利我们的孩子长大了，我就只有你了。”

他翻个白眼，把德拉克从身上扯下来，施加一个醒酒咒，让他自己去洗澡。

**五十四岁**

莉莉和雨果吵了架，一赌气回了家。

自诩为慈父的某人明白也就是小两口闹着玩，劝解半天，被宠坏的女儿拒绝认识自己错误，坚决不原谅韦斯莱家的小子。

自诩为严父的某人压根不听前因后果，要跑去阿瓦达人家，吓得女儿立刻和女婿和好。

在劝架这方面完败了呢……哈利怎么也想不通。

**五十五岁**

斯科皮说周末回家要带一个人，德拉科涕泗横流地说这小子终于知道找对象比炸尾螺重要了。

果然周末他们如约而至，是故人之女，姓隆巴顿。

德拉科在维持了一晚上坐立不安，像是椅子上有炸尾螺。他们离开之后立刻对着哈利抱怨，“你们！你们这些格兰芬多要占领马尔福庄园了！”

哈利慢条斯理，给自己热了杯南瓜汁，“你自己找了第一个，现在有什么资格说人家。”

**五十六岁**

哈利回家，看到前斯莱特林小团体正在家里客厅聚会，严阵以待的样子像是要复活伏地魔。

听了十分钟之后明白，扎比尼家的大女儿最近离了婚，看上了意大利前魁地奇巨星的儿子，嗯，他妈姓韦斯莱。

至此子世代全部斯莱特林被格兰芬多攻陷，无一幸免。前斯莱特林杠把子仰天长叹，被基友怼回去。

“就是你！都怪你娶了第一个！”

哈利看着一群加起来有三百岁的巨婴，顺便拉上试图参与讨论的卢修斯的帘子，耸耸肩，你们蛇院药丸。

**五十七岁**

莉莉生里昂的时候德拉科在产房外紧张到吐。

哈利嘲笑他，实在搞不清楚谁是孕妇。

**五十八岁**

德拉科在拒绝了亲家母给小里昂买的麻瓜童话书之后，自己去给他买了本巫师的。

第一个故事是《哈利波特大战恶龙》。

“谁他妈的写出这种东西！”哈利捂着小里昂的耳朵，看着德拉科把童话书扔进了壁炉。

**五十九岁**

哈利在半夜醒来，他肚子疼得厉害，推醒德拉科。圣芒格院长常年不坐诊，但是医术不减当年，迅速用魔杖检查了一番。

“哈利你吃太多了。”

然而他听见他翻来覆去，再也没睡着。

**六十岁**  
  
会诊结束，哈利靠在沙发上，看德拉科像发条人一样在客厅里转。  
最后他实在忍不住，“你就说我还能活多久吧。”  
“谁他妈说你要死了！”德拉科掀桌，“我都说了你就是消化不良！”  
“消化不良来了二十三个医生？”  
“……他们主要是来向你要签名的。”  
“我日。”  
  
 **六十一岁**  
  
魔法执行部部长在家属的强烈要求下退了休。理由冠冕堂皇，出去执行任务，引发的骚动比平息的大多了。  
还有反正不用你挣钱养家。  
于是前魔法执行部部长天天出门，专职引发骚动。  
  
六十二岁  
  
魔法部现任部长实在看不下去，寄了一封吼叫信去马尔福庄园。  
主要内容是你俩请稍微长大一点，置气也不要占用公共资源。  
以及你要是实在闲的没事，请去霍格沃茨当校长。  
然后她的所有信都被马尔福庄园拒收了。  
  
 **六十三岁**  
  
霍格沃茨总得有个校长，不然魔法界药丸。救世主就得担起救世主的责任。  
他站在校长办公室，墙上白胡子老人向他眨眼微笑。  
他说我得代替德拉科给你道个歉。  
他说不，我看到你们的样子，觉得真好。  
  
 **六十四岁**  
  
他们在院子后面种了一棵苹果树，德拉科写信告诉莉莉明年可以吃苹果了。  
莉莉回信说他们都没有闪到腰，谢天谢地。  
德拉科生气，问哈利女儿是不是觉得他们已经老的走不动了。  
哈利给他的腰施完治疗咒，耸耸肩。  
  
 **六十五岁**  
“从来都是校长听校董的，现在大家都在说，校董事会已经完全听校长的了……哈利，你在听吗？”  
“嗯，啊，可能校董听习惯了吧，德拉科去帮我削个苹果，你接着说。”  
  
 **六十六岁**  
  
“你记不记得就是那棵树，你当时老坐在上面看我。”  
“原来你知道我是在看你……”  
“不然呢，你是在学猴子吗？”  
“你丫才是猴子呢。”  
霍格沃茨学生面对校长虐狗求告无门，董事会和魔法部都是他们家的。  
  
 **六十七岁**  
  
他坐在办公室，和画像有一句没一句的聊天。  
他说校长，我那时候没有想过老了怎么样。  
他说校长，我那时候怎么也想不到我会和马尔福一起变老。  
他说校长，我没想过的事都发生了。  
他说哈利，我想过的事却都没发生。  
  
 **六十八岁**  
  
德拉科从圣芒格退了休，把庄园交给斯克皮，要搬回戈德里克山谷。  
斯克皮跑来找哈利，让他劝劝德拉科，戈德里克山谷除了灰啥都没有，搬到那里去干什么。  
哈利说，可能那里有年轻的我们。  
  
 **六十九岁**  
  
哈利的头发现在是银色的了，和德拉科一样。  
学生看到他会鞠躬，他们说他打败过魔法史课本里的大魔王，会数不清的魔法，有无穷的智慧。  
但他只是个老人，甜食吃多了会血糖高，弯身太猛会闪到腰，苹果会啃不动，摘了眼镜花眼又近视，远近都看不清。  
但是有个人把苹果削成他咬得动的小块，然后一边骂刀子太快，一边让他治好手上的伤。  
  
 **七十岁**  
  
他梦见十一岁的火车上，一个趾高气昂的小男孩向他伸出手。  
他惊醒，茫然看着周围，直到看见身边沉睡的男人蜷着身体，却伸直一条手臂，枕在他颈窝，这么多年的习惯，不曾更改。  
他露出微笑，又沉沉睡去。  
  
 **有生之年**  
 **狭路相逢**  
 **终不能幸免**


End file.
